The Bartender
by ariel-95
Summary: Bella works at a bar as a waitress, the new bartender catches her eye with his gorgeous emerald eyes and his crooked smile. Will he have feeling for her as well? She sure hopes so! No lemons, just innuendos.
1. Prologue

Prolgue

Prolgue

Disclaimer: I didn't own it five minutes ago so I probably don't own it now.

Please review or I will not hesitate to delete this story

I walked into the bar that I worked at, as a waitress. Everything was exactly the same as it was last night, except for one thing. The new bartender was standing at the bar and he is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. Last night my boss had told me that we would be getting another bartender for the heavy flow of customers that had started coming to the bar, Total Eclipse of the Twilight Moon. It is a long name for a bar but it was a very nice name. I love my job and I get great tips but I don't like getting hit on by every male that can walk, and some that can't. I walked behind the bar where my apron thing was. The new bartender was serving drinks but took the time to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand but then I got lost in those gorgeous green eyes and that perfect crooked smile. When he gave me a pleading look I realized that I had been shaking his hand and staring at him a little too long.

"I'm sorry. I'm Bella by the way." I mumbled as I grabbed my apron. He let out a soft chuckle and started to pass out drinks as fast as absolutely possible. It was amazing that someone could make drinks so fast and be so good at what they do. He was the best bartender that I have ever seen and he just started working here. The man was amazing and I was determined to become at least friends with him, he seemed like a very nice person.

"May I take your order?" The four people at this table were obviously college frat boys, they would all be quite drunk before the night was halfway over. These were the kind of men that hit on me the most. The college hotshots that were known all over campus, they think that they can get any girl they want but I'm just glad to bring their hopes down.

"Yeah, can I borrow you just for the night?" The ringleader called out and the rest of them started to laugh like they were already drunk and pounded their fists against the table causing their beers to shake.

"I don't think so, you see my boyfriend wouldn't be very happy about it and I don't do one-night stands. You see, I like at least some strings to be attached." The truth was, I didn't really have a boyfriend but that was always my excuse. It saved me from many things that I didn't want to do.

"Okay, can we take four burgers than?" The quiet boy in the corner asked me, I wrote in down on my notepad. I walked back to the kitchen and placed the order.

I took a few orders and than it was time for me to go. Edward was getting off at the same time as I was. He walked up to me.

"Hey, Bella. Do you want to hang out sometime, here's my number. You can call me for anything." He handed me a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. I knew that he didn't mean it to be suggestive but, for some reason I wished that he had meant it to be suggestive. That's when I realized it, I was going to try and get Edward Cullen to fall in love with me.

(A/N I know it's short but this is just the prologue. After this I will have very long chapters. Please review or I will delete this story. I'm asking for three reviews.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Just Friends…

Chapter One: Just Friends…..So Far

Disclaimer: I don't think I own it and I know everything. So, I don't own Twilight. I know that it's a big disapointment but think of what Ms.Meyer would say.

BPOV

We decided to go back to my apartment to watch a movie. He must drive fast because it took me about five minutes and he was already leaning against a silver Volvo waiting for me.

"So you're a shiny silver Volvo owner." I joked when I got out of my car. He chuckled and I led the way to my apartment. I could get used to hanging out with him.

"Yeah, I guess I am." We walked into my two bedroom apartment. It was too big for me but it was nice to have an extra bedroom in case Alice came over. She is my best friend and we are complete opposites.

"What movie do you want to watch, I have just about anything." He walked over to where my DVD's are and picked one out. It was just about the cutest movie ever, Penelope. I can't believe that a guy would pick out that movie, but it's absolutely amazing. (A/N It totally is like my favorite movie, ever.)

"Is this one good?" He pointed to the Penelope DVD case. I nodded and popped it in and made popcorn. I sat next to him on the couch with the popcorn bowl on one of my knees and one of his so that we could share it.

By the time the movie was over I had my head on his chest and was sitting on his lap. The popcorn had quickly become ignored. He than decided to ask me the one question that surprised me the most.

"Bella, do you believe in love at first sight?" I looked up into his gorgous green eyes. I didn't even have to think about the answer, I would have had to think about it before tonight but, after meeting him. I was absolutely certain what my answer was.

"Not before tonight." I said.

"It's just the same way with me; I couldn't stop thinking about you all night." I leaned up and kissed him with everything in me. He kissed me back and he had to end the kiss. If we didn't stop than I would certainly be tired for school tomorrow.

"I have to go. See you tonight." He finally said, he walked out my door and left. I went to my room and picked out a pair of pajama pants and pulled them on. I just met the most amazing boy of my dreams. That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

When I walked into work Alice was up at the bar with Jasper Hale, her husband. She appeared to be talking to Edward. They hadn't met because of me and I hadn't mentioned him.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked them as I grabbed my apron from behind the counter.

"I can't belive that I've never told you about Edward. He's my brother, well adopted brother anyway." Alice said proudly, I didn't know that she had a brother.

"Why didn't you guys ever have the same last name then?" I asked curiously. Alice's last name was Brandon but now that she was married it was Hale, it was never Cullen.

"When Alice was adopted she didn't want to change her last name." Edward answered and gave me a quick kiss. "We also have a brother, Emmett. His fiancé is Jasper's twin, it's funny how it worked out." I couldn't believe that I had never met Edward before last night but at least we met. Somehow, I knew that it was meant to be.

"I already know Emmett but I can't belive that I haven't met you before last night." Alice and Jasper had found a seat at the bar and we talking to give us our privacy.

"Emmett is pretty cool. He teases me a lot, though." I laughed at Edward. Emmett looked like a bodyguard, especially with his 'cool' sunglasses on, but he was just a big teddy bear.

"Hey, guys. Do you think that we should call Emmett and Rose and invite them to your place, Edward? We could order pizza's and play video games and just hang out." Alice asked, she was always excited to talk to people, especially to get all the people that she loved together in one room.

"That'll be great Alice. Call them right now, we can meet at my place at eleven after Bella and I get off." Alice immediately pulled out her phone and called Emmett.

"He said they can come. They have news." Alice said as she snapped her phone shut and put it back in her Coach purse.

I was excited when my shift was finally over and Edward and I walked out to our cars together. Alice left earlier so that she could order the pizza and it would be ready when everyone got there.

"You can just follow me, I'll drive at normal speeds, I promise." I smiled and walked to my blue car. I followed Edward to his apartment. It was an extremely nice building. But, what did I except Edward, Alice, and Emmett have very rich parents and Edward was in college to be a surgeon. He led the way to his apartment where he stopped at door 410, it was probably as nice as a penthouse so I was preparing myself for what lay behind the door. As soon as he opened the door, someone pulled me into their arms, a particularly large person that I haven't seen for some time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Was This Fate

Chapter Two: Was This Fate?

Disclaimer: I don't _think_ that I own it.

A/N Here are their ages

Emmett-25

Rosalie-26

Alice-24

Jasper-25

Edward-23

Bella-22

Previously

_As soon as he opened the door, someone pulled me into their arms, a particularly large person that I haven't seen for some time._

This Chapter

BPOV

"Emmett!" I screamed as I threw my arms around his waist. He was like the big brother I never had and so was Jasper. They were always trying to protect me from the 'outside world'. I had only known him for as long as I had known Alice but he was the perfect big brother. Alice was the middle child but she is two years older than me, Edward is a year older than me. My best friends in the whole world are Alice, of course, and Rose who is Emmett's fiancee. She has got to be the most beautiful person that I have ever seen.

"Hey Bells." Emmett said and kissed my forehead.

We popped in the new movie that Emmett wanted to watch, Sweeney Todd. Of course, Emmett picked it out so it was highly gruesome. At least Edward had already seen it so he told me when the bloody parts were coming so that I could hide my head in his shoulder. It was very comforting to have him rub circles on my back while I was leaning against his shoulder. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Bella, Bella, you need to wake up." Edward's velvet voice was in my ear.

"I don't want to get up. I don't wanna go home." I complained, I wanted to spend the night at Edward's apartment. Not for the sex, I was just to tired to go home.

"You don't have too, Alice has pajama's here just in case she spends the night. She never does, but whatever." He picked me up and took me to what appeared to be his room. He walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of pajamas from the closet and handed them to me. I walked to the bathroom and changed, when I got back from the bathroom I crawled to the middle of the biggest, comfiest bed that I have ever laid on. Edward was already waiting for me.

"I really like you, Bella." He whispered, I curled up into his side.

"I really like you, too." I whispered back. He was holding me, and I felt so content and peaceful. Like nothing can ever harm me as long as I have Edward.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" His voice was shaky and I realized that he was nervous. Did he really think that I would turn me down? We hadn't kissed yet but what I felt for him was amazing, not love, but almost there.

"Of course." I replied. He kissed me as soon as I said it. It was our second kiss and the second best kiss that I've ever had. Our first kiss was, of course, the best kiss.

"Goonight, Bella." He whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight." I fell asleep as soon as I could tell him that one word.

I woke up to no Edward and the smell of bacon and eggs. I walked out to the kitchen where he was standing in front of the stove in his boxers. I walked up behind him and hugged him from behind. He turned around and gave me a kiss. The kiss lasted until bacon grease decided to hit his arm. He jumped and turned around.

We sat down and ate our scrambled eggs and bacon. I didn't want to leave quite yet, I wanted to go to work with Edward and spend the night again.

"Can I stay here again tonight, we can go to work together. I need to get my clothes." I blurted out. But he smiled.

"I don't care, after we get dressed and take showers we can get your clothes." He always knew the perfect thing to say, it was quite a talent.

"Okay, thank you." He got up and put our plates in the sink and then we walked to his room to get clothes.

"There's some of Alice's shampoo and body wash in there. It's all brand new." Edward called from the bathroom. I walked down the hall to the bathroom and he went to the master bathroom. I hurried fast with the strawberry scented shampoo, Alice's favorite. When I was done I got dressed in my clothes from yesterday and went out in the living room where Edward was putting his shoes on, he looked so perfect with his wet hair and that gorgeous shirt that showed off all of of his muscles. Okay, concentrate, Bella. I slipped my flip-flops on and we walked out the door.

"If you want to stay tonight and tomorrow night that would be great." He said as we walked down the stairs to the silver Volvo. He unlocked it and we got in the car. When he turned the key in the ignition, I immediately noticed the song that was softly playing.

"Okay, I'd love that. Claire de Lune is great." He smiled.

"I love classical music, not many people know about it. I'm afraid that they might tease me about it." I loved classical music but no one knew about it other than Alice, my mom, and now Edward.

"I feel the same way, only three people know about it." I said, my apartment was only a two minute drive to his apartment so we were there shortly.

I grabbed two of everything out of my closet and then we were back to his apartment for our second mega movie marathon.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: You Are My Life

Chapter Three: Meeting the Parents

Disclaimer: As usual.

(A/N I made a mistake in the last chapter and it was that that kiss was their second kiss, I fixed it. I really need to have a beta reader. You will get to read the chapter's early which is a plus. I'm only asking that you get back to me in one to two days. If you can't beta specific chapters for something than you need to tell me. Let me know if you are interested.)

BPOV

Edward and I had been dating for the last three months now. I knew that I was in love with him and I could definitely see a future with him, the only thing was I didn't want to scare him off. My parents were horrible role models with their early failing marriage. It left me in fear of commitment, but Edward cured that fear. I was now looking forward to marriage and kids with Edward. I was raised not to get married young but know I could see the benefits, spending more time married to Edward. He was picking me up in a few minutes and I can't help but to think over these things.

"Hello, love." The man waiting for me outside the door could not be here for me. But, it was Edward, the bouquet of red roses in his hand was absolutely beautiful and I couldn't help but to give him a passionate kiss as soon as a saw him in his gorgeous clothes with his gorgeous bronze hair.

"Hi. I'll put these in some water and then we can go." I walked into the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase with some water and put it on the table.

"Let's go." He offered me his arm and we walked down to the car that he led me to. I have never seen this car before; all I knew was that it looked expensive.

"What is this?" I blurted out, he smiled back at me.

"This is the Vanquish; my dad got it for me for my sweet sixteen. My parents are quite wealthy. My dad's a very good doctor." I was shocked; I didn't take Edward as coming from a rich family. Why was he a bartender if his parents were so rich?

"It's a very nice car." I said as I got into the passenger seat, if it was possible the car was more amazing from the inside. Edward got in the driver's seat and we took off to a private location. All I know is that we are both dressed casually. We pulled down a long driveway, there are trees lining both sides and I was amazed when we reached a big white house.

"Where are we?" I asked Edward, I was nervous.

"We're at my parent's house to eat dinner; they really want to meet you." I was surprised that we were at Edward's parent's house but I did want to meet his parents. They had to be amazing to be Edward's parents, he is the most amazing man that I have and ever will meet.

"Okay, I can't wait to meet them." Edward opened the front door and there was a man sitting in a leather chair while reading a newspaper.

"Hi son, nice to meet you, Bella." He looked up at us and I could tell that Edward didn't take after his dad. The man had brown, slightly gray, hair. They had the same lanky build but they didn't look anything alike other than that.

"Where's mom?" Edward asked his dad.

"The kitchen." Edwad led me to a room off of the living room, the kitchen. There was a woman pulling a turkey out of the oven, Edward's mom. I could tell that she looked just like him with her bright green eyes and her curly bronze hair.

"Hi, Edward." She pulled him into a hug and then she stood in front of me. Then she hugged me too.

"You mean so much to Edward." She whispered in my ear so that Edward wouldn't hear.

After sitting in the living room with Edward and Edward Sr., Liz called us into the formal dining room to eat. She wouldn't let me help her cook, I walked in with Edward and sat down next to him.

(A/N I know that it's short but I really need to get a beta reader before I write the dinner and first 'I love you's' and first times but there will not be a lemon. If you would like to be a betareader than let me know.)


End file.
